You Make My Dreams Come True
by GleekKelsey0527
Summary: Random Klaine one-shot! Enjoy!


Ok so this was really random and thrown together. XD ENJOY!

* * *

><p>I never thought that mustaches were attractive, but I'd seen Blaine all scruffy after a few days without shaving, and I wasn't complaining. I even loved the feel of it when we made out. The moment I saw him in costume for our Hall n Oats mash-up, my jaw dropped. This boy…..This beautiful caramel skinned, hazel eyed, boy…Looked absolutely….Ridiculous….and sexy. The only person that looked more hilarious was puck. I had no idea Mr. Shuster planned different outfits for the boys. I walked backstage, planning to share a dressing room with Blaine, like always. Anything to get to see his beautiful body.<p>

I kissed his cheek and began getting my costume on like any other time. As always he was being all flirty and slapping my ass. I giggled and pushed him playfully and proceeded to leave the room, fixing my hair. I was spraying it with hairspray when I turned around and saw the most gut-bustingly hilarious sight id ever seen. Blaine Anderson had a false mustache on and he didn't have his hair gelled down. I glanced over at Finn and Rory, who had the same outfit as me on. Then I looked at Puck and almost choked on air. I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard. Blaine rested his hand on my shoulder, "Kurt?" he furrowed his brow.

I looked at him and laughed louder, "Oh...My…GOD!" I gasped for air and started calming down slowly. Blaine chuckled, "You okay sweetheart?" I nodded kissing his lips, then my eyes widened and I kissed him again. He whispered completely serious in a monotone voice, "Don't start here Kurt, these pants are extremely too tight". I blushed and kissed him again as Mr. Shue called us to the stage. I tapped Blaine's ass and ran over to Rachel's side. Finn began singing and I started dancing. Making sure to wiggle my hips and shimmy for Blaine. He gets all hot and bothered when I do so. I loved making him a whimpering mess.

I glanced back at him and he was grinning widely, I winked and followed the group as they walked further out on the stage. I continued dancing around with everyone like normal. Then I started dancing promiscuously on Rory. Blaine watched attentively and danced with Rachel. I could have sworn he was drooling. Rory was laughing then he walked over to Tina, singing his solo. I smiled and danced with Finn, then Mike. Blaine was dying because I wasn't going near him, but I have to give him props, he was masking it pretty well. Only I can tell when something's bothering him really bad.

The song was almost over and the boys started taking their mustaches off. Blaine left his on, staring straight at me. I shivered, knowing what the look meant. The song was ending, the last chord playing. I practically ran over to Blaine and posed beside him. HE unexpectedly grabbed my hips and turned me around so my back was facing him. I gasped and whimpered as he pulled me closer to him. He still had that damn mustache on. We froze as the Trouble tones and Shelby lazily applauded us.

I knew Blaine was dying, I could tell he was hard, and trying hard not to rip my clothes off right then. Everyone had started leaving the stage; Blaine pulled me by my belt loops. I smirked slightly and followed him willingly. He rushed through everyone, Finn watched clueless as Blaine slammed me against the wall in the dressing room, not even closing the door. The entire glee club was in there, and I didn't care at all. Finn was gawking and everyone else but Rachel was grinning. I was very aware of Blaine and I's little…Ahem…Problems….And I was moaning very loudly. I still didn't care. I glanced at Rory, who was crossing his legs awkwardly. I smirked and grabbed Blaine's ass. He moaned softly into my ear. Rory stormed out of the room, Rachel glaring at us the entire time. Finn had that gassy infant look. I grabbed both sides of Blaine face, "I love you!" I smiled as the room broke into a chorus of 'awe's'. Blaine smiled back, "I love you too" he replied his voice cracking. I held his hand and took his mustache off slowly. He took and laughed, "you really like this thing don't you?" he asked. "Shut up" I replied chuckling. I admit…Blaine could pull off a mustache.

* * *

><p>Toss some reviews this way 3<p> 


End file.
